Karma
by PrimeKaos
Summary: St.John (Pyro) on break from the Brotherhood goes clubbing and bumps into an old friend


Oh Fuck! What the hell did I did in a past life to deserve this type of bad luck? Did I personally kill the last Dodo or something? Why does shit like this have to happen to me?  
  
I'm in LA on a bit of R&R and yesterday I finally managed to get rid of the last Brotherhood member who'd tagged along as Mystique had left to visit an old friend. Magneto had kicked us all out of the base to allow himself some uniterrupted time to work on his final plans to get Asteroid M off the ground (so to speak). I grabbed the fastest car I could and headed off at top speed before he could change his mind, determined to have a good time. Free and alone with no ties on me for the first time in years: it was a glorious feeling. Four years chained by Xavier's impossible dream of harmony followed by two years of Magneto's speeches of the coming war and our inevitable victory. Sometimes, when I listen very hard, I begin to wonder if even those two great men entirely believe the visions of future they so readily espouse.  
  
But enough of that. That is a thing of the past. For the moment I was free and to be honest I wasn't sure I was going back. Sure Magneto would be pissed at me, but in the end I knew little enough about his plans to be a real threat so I doubted he would waste the effort to seek me out. Instead he would wait for me to return with humble apologies on my lips when he won the war he so desired. Yes, he really is that arrogant.  
  
So, as I was saying, here I am in LA trying to kick back and not think about mutants or genocide or anything like that. I wanted rest, I wanted fun and God did I want sex! No real opportunities for a good lay existed in the compound. Sabretooth or Toad? you must be joking. Magneto was just too old and the new guy who called himself Avalanche thought all fags should be castrated. Great recruit to the cause! The 'Evil Humans' would be destroyed and Homo Superior would take over the world, but there didn't seem to be much room for homos in this New World Order, or if there were no one had informed Avalanche. Mystique had made it obvious she wouldn't be adverse to a bit of fun and boy was I tempted! That women can be anyone you wanted her to be and she had no problems with gender issues if the gossip was correct. In the end what held me back was the knowledge that I only wanted one person really and if she did that for me all hell would break loose. Fraternising with the Enemy and all that.  
  
So no; no sex for Pyro at Mags Pad. Instead, I dumped them all, blew a bundle of cash on some flashy clothing and a good hotel and headed for the hottest night-club I could find. An hour later I was getting nicely tanked on some very good scotch and was leaning over the railing sizing up the dance floor looking for someone to lighten up my night. I'd turned down a couple of hot looking guys as I didn't want to limit myself so quickly and to be honest I was having a good time just being normal. Just being, and I shudder to say it, human. Then the dancing crowd parts slightly and my world does a flip.  
  
So that's why I'm standing here cursing all Gods and pondering just what the hell I'd done to deserve this. I wanted mindless fun. I wanted mindless sex. But no! What did I get instead.? Bobby Drake. The Iceman. The star of almost all my fantasies and wet dreams for the last 3 years grinding on down to some raunchy techno number in the hottest gay night- club in LA. Sometimes I hate my life!  
  
For a few minutes (or an eternity, I can't really be sure) I just watch him in disbelief. For a moment or two I wonder if it isn't some twisted joke of Mystique's but eventually I dismiss it. Mystique is many thing but she's not that casually vindictive with a friends feelings. Yes, I know for certain that she is a cold hearted bitch, but I can also say with confidence that we are actually friends for some reason neither of us can really work out and that she wouldn't do something like this to me. So that limits the choice down to three options: a) Bobby has a twin/clone who digs guys, b) Bobby digs guys or c) I've died and this is going to be my eternal hell: watching the man I lust after and love wholeheartedly dance and do the dirty in front of me, but unable to act and go towards him. Of course I could be just plain crazy but I dismiss that one as I'm sure I'm not cruel enough to do this to myself. Turns out option C looks unlikely as well 'cause if I was in hell I would be rooted to the spot cursed to only watch ,and yet I find my legs are acting completely independently to my stunned brain and that I'm already half way down the stairs heading towards Bobby or Bobby's Twin.  
  
The song playing when I hit the dance floor isn't one I know, but I can feel its hot beat pulse through my body and I fall easily into the rhyme of the dance as I move towards him. At the moment he has his back towards me and is actually flirting with two guys; again my view of the universe does another skip and jump. I was always sure that Bobby was either straight or so repressed that the thought of two guys dancing let along fucking would sent him screaming from the room to find solace in the first pair of tits he found. I know that sounds harsh but you've got to remember my feelings for this guy had been burning at me for years and part of me irrationally blames him for that pain. The sight of Bobby dancing face to face and body to body with one hot looking guy whilst another has plastered himself tightly against his back and was doing a good impression of fucking him right there on the dance floor was, to put it mildly, a surprise. It was also a beautiful sight to behold and for a while I'm lost in admiration.  
  
As the music breaks into a new song Bobby playfully extracts himself from the two guys and starts to head towards the bar. The two guys look disappointed (and I really don't blame them) but don't make an issue of it and start to concentrate on each other. The new song is slower than the last but still filled with lust and heat: just like me. Bobby still hasn't noticed me but I've close now, only a few feet away. He playfully bushes aside another offer to dance and then slowly turns, obviously trying to orientate himself to the bar. He faces me.  
  
The moment is perfect.  
  
Watching carefully I first see the lust in his eyes as they look at me. I'm pretty sure that right there, for that first second, he doesn't recognise me, he just seems someone he finds attractive. I've changed a little since we parted at Alkali Lake. I'm taller and have bulked out nicely. I've let my hair grow and at one point I dyed it auburn (although that has mostly grown out). Then our eyes lock and I see the recognition flood in. I smile, that sly slow grin that he would definitely recognise from our years at Xavier's, just as a way of silently confirming I'm really who he thinks I am. These few seconds had thrown option A out of the window. No clones or twins here: this is the real deal! The surprised recognition is quickly replaced by confusion and a little bit of fear and he's eyes flick around me, probably to see if any other of the Brotherhood is here and is its a set up. I'm happy to see that that fear is dismissed quickly, even before he finished checking out the surrounds; at least that means that he still trusts me on some level Then his gaze settles back on me. His eyes show a mixture of emotions; there's trepidation and longing and anger, but more than anything the lust is back and something else. I'm not sure what, but the optimistic part of my heart classifies it as love and desire. It's a look I rarely see, except in my dreams of him. Through all this I continue to let the beat of the music flow through me and carry me oh so slowly towards him and I'm pleased to see that he quickly picks up the rhythm and moves to join me.  
  
Within the comfort of the music we circle each other, not yet touching. The rest of the club is fading quietly into the background: only the music and Bobby and this pulse of energy between us is real now. As the beat picks up Bobby moves closer. Still in the music his hand slowly comes up to brush against my face and I see him silently mouth my name and his eyes are filled with wonder and with wanting. I'm pretty sure mine are the same. I take his hand and kiss the palm before I move it down and place it over my heart. Then I move closer, push our bodies together and we move as one to the pulse of the music.  
  
Silently I pray the song will never end. I pray that we could spend entirety together like this, as one in the beat.  
  
I know it can't last, but for the first time in years there is something akin to hope in my heart. Against all probability I ended up in the same club as Bobby, in a city I picked at random. Not only is Bobby here but he seems willing and open to me in a way that I've only every dreamt could happen. All of a sudden life looks good again, for the first time in more years than I could count. I wasn't sure what would happen when the song ended. I didn't want to think of when the perfect moment broke and reality returned, but the best songs, the truest songs, all say that love is all that matters and that love can save your soul. I pray it's true and for the first time part of me actually believes it could be.  
  
So against all probability I am here and Bobby is here. Maybe I was wrong about my karma. Maybe I did something so wonderful in past life that this is my reward. If that's true I must have been a saint to deserve this.  
  
End 


End file.
